Playing Detective
by thefirstservant
Summary: Ever wondered what the Trio's classmates thought abut their adventures? They called themselves the Dormroom Detectives. Multi-chap. Won the Silver Medal for the 2012 Hogwarts Games Cycling- Track Round.


talk (v.) - to communicate or exchange ideas, information, etc.

tell (v.) – to give a detailed account of; narrate

…

There are different kinds of friendships in this world.

Some friends talk. Some friends tell.

And then there are those who do both.

Especially if there is no choice but to do so.

…

They called themselves the Dormroom Dectectives.

Lavender said it was a tacky name. They had given themselves that name back in second year, when meetings had become habitual. Seamus had insisted on the name.

But for all the name's faults, it was still their name – to the point and served its purpose.

…

_Third Year _

"So they disappeared again last night?" Parvati leaned forward, staring intently at Seamus.

The Dormroom Detectives were having another meeting in the Gryffindor common room. Seamus and Dean sat on the soft chairs in front of the fireplace while Lavender and Parvati took the loveseat. A little way off, in an armchair, sat Neville.

It was late in the evening. Few people were left in the common room. Only a few fifth-years and seventh-years were left, relaxing after their OWLs and NEWTs.

"Yup," Seamus nodded, leaning back against the plushy chair. "They went down pretty early last night- early for them, at least. They didn't even go up to the dormitory anymore."

"And Harry only came back this morning," Dean added, propping his feet up onto the table between them. "And Ron wasn't with him either."

Lavender and Parvati exchanged glances. "Hermione was gone all night, too," Lavender said. "She came in just a little before breakfast started, to get a change of clothes and run a brush through her hair."

"Did she say anything?" Dean asked, taking his feet down as he leaned forward as well.

Parvati shook her head. "Not much at all. You know she hardly says anything after their adventures."

Lavender nodded, "Yes, she doesn't. I don't think any of them do. Although I do have a suspicion that Hermione had just come in from the hospital wing this morning."

"Well, that would explain why Ron wasn't there," Dean commented. "What makes you say so?"

"Well, Hermione was muttering about how Madame Pomfrey was impossible, and she had that hospital wing-smell around her." Lavender wrinkled her nose. "Didn't Harry say anything about Ron not being there?"

Seamus and Dean glanced at each other. "Well, actually, Harry didn't say anything at all," Seamus started."

"It's just that none of us have the heart to ask Harry anything after these kinds of…events," Dean continued. "I mean, we have no problem peppering Ron with questions – all he does is give one-word answers and then tell us to shut up, you know. But Harry…"

"Harry's always a bit different," Neville's voice finally popped up. Lavender discreetly raised an eyebrow at Parvati. Neville hardly ever spoke at meetings, being closer to the Trio than anyone there.

"He's always much more tired than Ron and Hermione are. And always kinda sadder, I guess." Neville shrugged, before finally taking his gaze off the ground to look at Seamus and Dean. "That's why Ron always tells us not to ask Harry any questions."

Seamus and Dean both nodded. And for a while, everything was silent. The common room was now empty, apart from their little group. The shadows from the fire danced against them. Dean drummed his fingers onto the sides of his chair. Parvati twisted a few strands of her thick, dark hair.

Then all of a sudden, Seamus gave a big sigh.

"So in short, Sirius Black is captured but manages to escape again, Professor Lupin is revealed to be a werewolf and resigns, the Minister of Magic with a bunch of dementors as his bodyguards visit Hogwarts, Buckbeak is sentenced to be killed and disappears before the deed is done, Snape is in an even worse mood than ever, and surprise, surprise, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were out f their beds and in the thick of things again."

"I never noticed how Seamus really does have a way with words," Parvati murmured to Lavender, both girls snickering quietly.

Seamus ignored them, raising his hands in the air before dropping them. "Honestly, I give up! Why can't the three of them just _talk_ to us about what their doing. Why are they so…so…_bloody_ secretive?"

"Don't swear," Lavender admonished, frowning at Seamus. "And it's because they're Ron, Hermione, and Harry, I suppose."

"Yeah, mate," Dean shrugged. " It's what they've always done."

"And what they'll probably always do," Parvati added.

Seamus looked extremely exasperated. "But _why_? Why can't they just _talk_ to us? They're our friends, too."

Neville stood up from his corner, brushing himself off, as he turned to walk up the dormitory stairs. "Because _they're_ a different kind of friends, too. They don't exactly talk or tell anyone else about what they do. They just know what to do and do it."

Neville shrugged as he turned back around to look at them, "And joining all _this_, " he said, waving a hand vaguely around him, smiling a little as he did so, "well, now that would be telling."

They watched him walk up the stairs, before looking at one another.

Parvati sighed as she stood up, "Meeting adjourned."

…

They called themselves the Dormroom Dectectives.

They'd meet again soon.

* * *

**_(to be continued)_**

A/N: This was written in half an hour's time so please bear with me. ;) It's a small story I've thought about for a long time already, but only got it on "paper" early during my morning rush around. Thank you very much for reading and please leave a review! :)

**Thought of the day**: Do you think Seamus, Dean, and the others knew about the Golden Trio's adventures? Or were Harry, Ron, and Hermione as secretive as ever? :) I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
